Algo inesperado
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: Soarin está enamorado de rainbow dash, el la invita a salir varias veces para que ella gane confianza pero... Acaso algo podrá salir mal en el cual nunca se podrán declarar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Aqui está un soarindash** ( **mi ship favorito** ) **espero que les guste, está un poco corto pero bueno..**

El viento en mi cara me gustaba, dando vueltas y vueltas y unos cuantos trucos.

Que podía ser mejor, un día soleado y volando. Me acosté en una nube a descansar pero lo que percate es que alguien me estaba viendo, era Soarin, un Pegaso con unos hermosos ojos color verde, su melena azul, su sonrisa, la más perfecta y debo agregar que es uno de mis héroes, un wonderbolt. Pero quien sabe, me estaría viendo a mí o solo era mi imaginación.

Yo me dirigí a casa, entre y subí a mi cuarto. Minutos después tocaron mi puerta, baje y sospeche que era Soarin. En cuanto abrí era todo cierto, era él.

Me dijo - hola Rainbow Dash! ¿Me preguntaba si podías salir y volar un rato conmigo? - y pues como yo no tenía nada más que hacer le dije que si, después de todo no estaba cansada.

Volamos y volamos juntos. Paso rápido el tiempo pues estaba anocheciendo, estábamos en una nube mirando el cielo,

Soarin dijo mientras se paraba - fue estupendo estar contigo talvez pueda verte otro día -

yo no sabía que decirle entonces le dij

\- cuando quieras -

el me sonrió y dijo - hasta luego linda -

me sonroje y pensé mientras yo volaba hacia mi casa ¿acaba de decirme, linda? ¿Acaso le parecí atractiva o solo fue un cariño?

Esa noche me quede pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Al día siguiente me pare temprano y fui a sugarcube corner, tenía ganas de un pastelillo, page y fui a mi casa con la bolsa en mi boca. Cuando de la nada choque contra alguien, cuando voltee a ver era fluttershy venía a decirme que había alguien tocando mi puerta. Le di las gracias y fui a ver de quien se trataba, era Soarin, me acerque deje el pastelillo en una nube

le dije imitando la voz de una viejita - la joven que vivía ahí se murió ayer-

él dijo - a gracias... QUEEE! -

\- hahahaha, hubieras visto tu cara - me burlaba de el

\- haha, fue tan chistoso que se me olvido reír- dijo enojado,

\- vamos, no te enojes solo fue una broma - dije sonriendo

agarre la bolsa y lo invite a pasar a la casa

\- wow, hermosa casa - dijo al entrar

le di las gracias y le pregunte - ¿y... que tal te va siendo un wonderbolt? -

\- pues vamos a dar una presentación, que al parecer vas a ir - lo dijo mientras miraba los boletos en la mesa

\- ah, si eso - dije sonrojada

el mirando los posters de los wonderbolts dijo impresionado - en verdad nos admiras-

yo más sonrojada pensé "que pena, un wonderbolt mirando mi obsesión con ellos"

Mejor cambie de tema

\- ¿quieres hacer algo?-

\- si, claro porque no - me contesto ronriendo

\- bueno que quieres hacer, ¿quieres salir a volar?, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?, ¿ quieres ... - fui interrumpida por Soarin

\- lo que sea, mientras este contigo - dijo con una mirada pícara

yo me sonroje, entonces rápido le conteste - ok , vamos a ver una película- prendí la tele

Fui por unas palomitas y me senté a lado de el sillon.

Al paso de un rato me di cuenta que estaba muy aburrida la película, tanto que me quede dormida.

Soarin se me quedo viendo, minutos después me desperté porque Soarin me dio un pequeño beso en la boca, yo estaba en shock.

se paró y dijo - nos vemos linda - mientras salía por la puerta.

Yo por otro lado estaba rojísima y todavía en shock no podía comprender lo que había pasado.

Al día siguiente... **CONTINUARA**

 **Y bueno... Que les pareció?, lo seguirán ? Leerán el próximo capítulo? Espero que si... Bueno, gracias por leer, dejen comentarios :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, cómo están? Espero que bien**

 **Bueno, los dejo por mientras** ✌

... despierto enojada y sorprendida por lo de anoche ,le tenía una queja a Soarin , pero como en ese momento no sabia donde estaba me dio flojera ir a buscarlo.

Salí de mi casa con la intención de ir con Twilight, ella tenía el último libro de Daring do que me faltaba leer. Fui y se lo pedí.

Salí de la librería y choque con alguien, pensé que era Fluttershy como ayer, pero era Soarin, por el susto se me callo el libro y el rápido fue a traerlo

-wow, estuvo cerca - dijo soarin

\- ¿ que te pasa acaso estas loco ? - dije un poco enojada

el sorprendido me pregunto -¿ de que estoy loco ? ¿De pays ? Porque si es de eso si- sonrio

\- en primera , por tu culpa casi se arruino el libro y en segunda me besaste anoche y exijo saber porque - contesté esperando su escusa

el me contesto mientras volavamos a mi casa

-ah bueno, todo fue porque te veías tan tierna durmiendo ...- dijo algo apenado

\- y... Eso que? - sonrojada por su comentario

\- velo de otra forma, te hice un favor - dice volteandome a ver

\- ¿a que ta refieres con un favor ? - dije algo indignada

\- aja, yo te gusto, di el primer paso y a mi me gusta dar, no recibir porque solo alguien me los podría dar, o sea alguien que fuera mi novia y que fuera increíble y genial, no como otras - barriendome con la mirada mientras dijo eso

yo le conteste entendiendo la indirecta

\- espera...yo no soy cualquiera, soy increíble y ... -

el dijo interrumpiéndome y con voz sugerente

\- ¿entonces serias mi novia ? - dice sonriendome

-espera.. ¿que?!- dije algo sorprendida

El se rió mientras decía - hubieras visto tu cara, hahahahahaha-

Le conteste - ha,ha,ha que chistoso -

Cuando llegamos el acerco el libro, yo se lo arrebate enojada, lo deje en el mueble junto a la puerta, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Soarin me pregunto

\- ¿no me invitas?-

suspire y dije - claro, porque no ... Oh pero no puedo, estoy demasiado ocupada, lo siento - sonreí

el suspiro - bueno , nos vemos , seguro estas ocupada pensando en mi ya que te gusto -

\- ¿sabes que ? - contesté

\- ¿que? - con una mirada de esperanza

\- TE VOY A MATAR ! - mientras volaba rápidamente hacia él

lo empuje en el pecho "por siento lo tenía fuerte ..."

el caía hacia el suelo pero alcance a ver que no se movía, yo preocupada volé hacia el lo más rápido que pude, estábamos cerca del suelo.

Estaba a unos centímetros de el pero al igual el del suelo estaba cerca, cuando de un ultimo esfuerzo lo alcance, era muy pesado, buscaba una nube ,me acerque que a la que estaba mas cercana.

Lo recosté,le movía la cara para ver si se despertaba, yo preocupada intentando despertarlo desesperadamente

\- Soarin, porfavor no me dejes sola! - se me escapan esas palabras casi llorando

Estaba tratando que despertara ,me acerco a el para ver si respiraba cuando de pronto me da un beso corto en la boca.

yo enojada , sorprendida lo quito y por aparte sonrojada

\- estabas FINGIENDO !- dije furiosa

\- si pero demostré mi punto -

Le conteste arqueando la ceja - cual? -

\- que te intereso y por eso dijiste que no te dejará sola -

\- p..pe.. agh..eres un tonto- y me fui volando a mi casa.

Al llegar estaba furiosa, agarre el libro , leí unas cuántas paginas para calmarme .

Después de unos minutos pensé

¿acaso Soarin tendría razón?, ¿ acaso me gustaría Soarin ?

Me quede pensando algunos minutos, o tal vez horas, no me acuerdo, desperté y empece a leer casi todo el día.

En la noche tocaron mi puerta , abrí y era Fluttershy con voz tímida venia a decirme que Rarity me estaba buscando.

Le di las gracias y baje con ella.

Rarity me queria decirque me había conseguido boletos para ir a la fiesta de los wonderbolts depues del show.

Realmente si los quería pero por otra parte no por lo que había sucedido y por ese extraño pensamiento de hace rato.

 **Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios :)**


	3. Chapter 3

No sabia que hacer, si iba o me quedaba pero no tenía mucho tiempo le tenía que contestar en ese momento a Rarity.

Pero al fin me decidí y le dije que si.

Me regrese a mi casa, no podia creer que iría al show y a la fiesta! Era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado esa noche " y..el beso de soarin "

No podía dejar de pensar en el, es que... Viéndolo desde una forma

1º es un wonderbolt

2ºes soarin, el integrante más guapo..

3º desde la fiesta del galope creo que me he fijado de él

Llegue a mi casa y me iba a subir a mi cuarto, pero sonó el teléfono ( raro que tengan teléfono 😂) conteste y era soarin.

\- hola linda-

-qué tan difícil es entender que NO me digas linda- le dije

-si okay preciosa, te quería decir que si mañana te gustaría ir al parque mañana?-

\- yo.. Yo no sé qué decir - no lo podía creer era una cita!

\- vemos dashie , será divertido - dice insistiéndome

\- okay..- le dije, no sabía si era buena idea pero, que más podría pasar?

\- vale, ponte hermosa...aunque ya lo eres - dice lo último susurrando

\- ¿qué dijiste? - dije esperando oír otra cosa

Nada, pasó por ti a las 5 - dice soarin colgando

A la mañana siguiente me desperté entusiasmada, no lo podía creer, tenía una cita con soarin, pero eso no impediría hacer mi rutina diaria, me hice una coleta y me fui a correr en las calles de ponyville.

Después de 1 hora, regrese a mi casa, me bañe y me puse a pensar, ¿como impresionar a soarin?

algunos podrán decir que es muy raro de mi, intentando impresionar a un chico, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

Después de pensar tanto...y dormir una siesta.. Baje con mi amiga pinkie pie, le quería pedir de favor si me podía hornear un pay de manzana, que lo hiciera extremadamente delicioso.

después de una hora fui con rarity para que me peinara y me diera algo, no se, la verdad no me gustaba para nada la idea de ir con rarity pero quería estar presentable con soarin.

Fui y no saben que drama hizo al saber que quería que me arreglarla

\- claro rainbow! Por fin has decidido seguir mis consejos, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy, créeme te verás hermosa, siempre lo has sido, no sabes qué tan feliz me has hecho...blablablablabla - dijo rarity, la verdad no supe que dijo al final

Después de que experimentará con mi cabello, quede así

Me puse una boina negra

Ya era tarde! Faltaban 30 minutos para que llegara, le di las gracias a rarity y me fui volando, llegue, deje el pay en la mesa y espere a que llegara

A los 10 minutos, alguien tocó a la puerta, era soarin, esos ojos verdes me hicieron perderme, eran tan perfectos

\- amm.. Rainbow? - me llamo soarin

\- q-qué? - dije desconcentrada

\- te decía que te vez muy hermosa - dice soarin, dicho esto me sonroje

\- awwww das ternura sonrojada - dice mientras me besa el cachete

\- oye! - dije enojada

\- jaja, bueno, ten - diciendo esto mientras me entregaba un ramo de flores

Me quede petrificada, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, era una sensación...rara pero a la vez hermosa

\- qué pasa? No te gustaron? - dice preocupado

\- n-no, si son hermosas pero... Es que no sé cómo reaccionar, jamás me han echo esto - dije apenada

\- ay aja, estás bromeando cierto? - dice sonriendo

\- pues... No - dije agachando mi cabeza

El no dijo nada, se veía sorprendido, y de por sí fue un momento incomodo, nadie quería hablar

\- bueno... Las pones en un florero supongo, y cada vez que las veas pensaras en mí al igual que yo cuando las veo pienso en ti - dice el

Sonrío, dejó las flores en el estante y nos fuimos.

en el camino estábamos hablando y riendo, todo esto era muy hermoso, todo parecía un sueño.

Llegando al parque nos adentrábamos, el viento soplaba las hojas y al mismo movía mi cabello, repentinamente volteaba a soarin que lo cachaba viéndome, lo cual me hacía reír, después de caminar hacia dentro nos acostamos en un monte sigo rodeado de árboles y arriba de nosotros el cielo

( así estaban ) :3

Estábamos platicando mirando al cielo, después de unos mingos platicando empezó a hablar sobre algo..

\- dashie... - dijo el

\- dime - le dije intrigada

\- que sientes por mí ?- dijo mirándome a los ojos sin expresión alguna

No conteste nada, mi corazón latía rápido mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no tenía una respuesta clara en ese momento, necesitaba tiempo..

\- eso te lo diré en el momento adecuado - le dije mientras besaba su mejilla

\- tendré que esperar - dice el mientras supiraba

De un momento a otro, una gota cae sobre mi nariz, el cual la frunzo como reacción y empiezan a caer varias detrás de ella.

Nos paramos y nos salimos corriendo del parque mientras reíamos, faltaba mucho para mi casa, y ya nos habías empapado; debo admitir que soarin se ve más sexy mojado

Vamos caminando mientras hablábamos pero.. Siento picazón en mi nariz..ay no... No quería estornudar, menos enfrente de él, desde que tengo memoria mi estornudo siempre ha sido pequeño y silencioso, y a todos les da ternura, lo cual a mí me molesta

Ay no... Ay no... Ahí va..

\- achu - estornudo silenciosamente pero para mi desgracia si lo escucho

\- estornudaste ? - dice el asombrado

\- si...- dije apenada

\- tienes una ternura de estornudo - dice mientras toca mis cachetes

-oye! No es tie- interrumpida por un beso de él

Es tan... Molesto que haga eso pero...al mismo tiempo tierno

Nos separamos y por su puesto, mi cuerpo me traiciona, puedo sentir como estoy sonrojada no es justo!

Él se ríe y lentamente va extendiendo su ala sobre mi para taparme de la lluvia

\- qué haces? - le preguntó al notar que me cubre

\- no quiero que mi dashie se enferme - dice mirándome a los ojos

No esperaba que me dijera así, ya que solo pinkie pie me llama así... Es algo.. Extraño

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos...muy pegados, puedo sentir su respiración 😳

El momento se congela en mi mete, las gotas callendo sobre nosotros y estando así, no puedo dejar de pensar en besarlo ...es muy hermoso


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Este capítulo requiere de toda su imaginación** y **esperanza posible** ;)

A la mañana siguiente no podía dejar de pasar en la cita con soarin, ese momento en la lluvia fue inolvidable ( si se preguntan, si se besaron )

Empezó a recordar lo que pasó...

"Nos miramos a los ojos, y poco a poco nuestros labios se empezaron a juntar, encontrándonos con un espléndido beso, llegando a mi casa lo invite a pasar para que se secara, le di una toalla y nos sentamos a comer el pay que le dije a pinkie pie que hiciera, y así pasamos hablando y riendo hasta que se parara la lluvia"

hoy era la presentación de los wonderbolts y la fiesta! Estaba súper emocionada me pare rápido para ir a bañarme y prepararme, salí de mi casa, y grite

\- HOY ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! - me sentía con suerte

En el camino hacia el show saque mi boleto para entrar

había una fila larga y Estaba un guardia con unos lentes negros y aterrador en la entrada checando quien pasaba y quien no, la fila siguió avanzando hasta que me tocaba a mí, me acerque y di los boletos; ya estaba por entrar pero el guardia me detuvo para preguntar mi nombre, yo no sabía porque pero en cuanto le dije mi nombre..

\- oh, señorita dash pase por aquí- me dijo el guardia

\- amm...okay - dije confundida

el me llevo a una zona VIP. Entre y había una zona especial para mi, había un balcón para ver el show, servicio al cuarto y una nota ,Esta decía:

hola Rainbow Dash, disfrutas de tu estancia? Esta habitación está reservada para ti nada más, disfrútala

te iré a ver después del show.

Yo pensaba que era Fancy Pants porque me había invitado a la fiesta, pues si era así ,era muy amable.

Después de unos minutos las bocinas empezaron a sonar

" yeguas y caballos, el show de los wonderbolts esta por empezar, tomen sus asientos el show en un momento comenzará"

No podía creerlo, esto era asombroso, estaba en una zona VIP e iría a la fiesta, como he dicho en la mañana, este sería el mejor día de mi vida

Yo me acerque al balcón para ver la función empezó la música y los wonderbolts empezaron a presentar, yo estaba asombrada como ellos hacían trucos asombrosos y algunos que parecían imposibles.

Después de una hora terminó el show, ya estaba lista para ver a Fancy Pants y darle las gracias, vi que se abría la puerta pero en cuanto vi a Soarin con su traje de la presentación

\- tu!? - le dije sorprendida

\- pues quien mas linda - me dice el mientras se acercaba

\- no me llames linda- dije sonrojada

\- si preciosa- dice el riéndose

yo puse mi casco sobre mi cara tapándome los ojos, no me gustaba que me dijeran linda y mucho menos preciosa pero sabía que lo hacía de broma

-de todas formas que haces aquí? - le pregunte

-pues vine a escuchar un gracias de ti - me contestó

\- ¿porque de mi?- le dije sorprendida

\- pues por darte este lugar preciosa - dice alagándose

\- esperaesperaespera ,¿tú fuiste quien me dio el lugar y el de la nota ? -

\- aja y ... - dice esperando un gracias

\- okay okay okay, gracias -le dije

Caminamos hacia la salida mientras hablábamos sobre cómo a mí me gusto la presentación y de cómo a él le fue minutos después el saco un tema de conversación nueva

\- ¿vas a ir a la fiesta? - dice

\- si, va a ser asombroso -

\- ok, nos vemos ahí preciosa - dice mientras se va

yo suspire y me fui volando a la casa de Rarity para ver si me prestaba un vestido para la fiesta

Entre y note que me estaba esperando con en vestido azul decolorado.

ella me dijo que me lo pusiera pero yo me negué ya que era un vestido, nada aerodinámico , nada genial

No me lo quería poner, le dije que otro que no sea rosa pero Rarity dijo que me combinarían con mis ojos

De tanto que me insistía Rarity, me harte y lamentablemente tuve que aceptar.

Enojada, lo agarre y me lo fui a poner, cuando salí y Rarity me vio con cara de asombro aunque eso ya lo sé...

nada mas faltaba mi pelo y rarity me veía con una cara pensativa, así duro como medio minuto pero de repente se le vino una idea y fue corriendo por toda clase de utensilios, eran demasiados y no sabía ni para que

Minutos y jalones de cabello después , ya estaba lista yo con el vestido azul y el pelo adornado y peinado

Después me dio los boletos que le dio fancy pants , le di las gracias por los boletos y por alistarme y volé hacia la fiesta, era un edificio muy, muy, muy alto..

En cuanto llegue yo fui a buscar a los wonderbolts, primero vi a Spitfire, la capitana de los wonderbolts, como no veía a soarin me acerqué a ella y empezamos a platicar pero en un momento llego Soarin

\- nos vemos Rainbow, por cierto, te vez muy linda con el vestido - me dice spitfire mientras se alejaba

-te ves hermosa - me lo dice Soarin susurrando en el oido

Me reí en silencio, ya que cuando dijo eso se veía muy gracioso.

cambie de tema ya que si no estaría alagándome demasiado y no me gusta

\- gran fiesta ¿no crees?- le dije mientras volteaba a otro lugar

\- si, pero a veces son aburridas - dice soarin

\- por? - le preguntó angustiada

\- porque cada uno tiene que dar discursos y todo eso - dice aburrido

-oh.. - le dije

\- bueno... Quieres una bebida? - dice cambiando de tema

\- claro! - dije entusiasmada

\- que quieres ? - dice

\- sorpréndeme - le dije sonriendo

Soarin se alejó hacia el bar.

después de unos minutos soarin venía con las bebidas en una bandeja ,las bebidas eran de color rojo y naranja difuminado , las dejo en la mesa y dejó la bandeja, cuando la probé, estaba demasiado ricas.

Empezamos a hablar y tomar más, la música y los cambios de luces hacían una estupenda fiesta, por aparte vi que habían traído una parrilla, Iban a hacer cerezas jubilée

Después de unas copas yo ya me sentía mareada y le dije a Soarin que mejor me iba, ya que era un camino lejos a casa y quería llegar bien

el preocupado me dijo que estaba lloviendo, era más seguro quedarse adentro y más si estaba en esas condiciones, yo no le crei, pues no estaba programada la lluvia para hoy

me guió a una ventana para que viera que estaba lloviendo y que mejor me quedara, al final acepte a quedarme y nos alejamos hacia el centro

Era la hora de las cerezas, las estaban haciendo en la parrilla, y se pendían en fuego por el gas que la parrilla desprendía , era muy bonito como se veía el fuego.

Fui a la ventana para ver si seguía lloviendo, soarin se acercaba a mí, estaba un poco lejos así que lo espere en la ventana.

Por alguna extraña razón pensé oler gas, pero demasiado, tal vez porque estaba cerca de la cocina o tal vez por estar mareada a causa de las bebidas

Voltee a ver a soarin que estaba ya casi cerca de mí pero en un instante algo explota desde la cocina.

A causa de la explosión me había empujado a la ventana

La ventana se rompió a causa de estrellarme con ella

Imagen de portada

Pedazos de vidrio volaban alrededor de mí, aunque algunos estaban encajados en mi pecho y en mis alas provocando que sangrara

cierro y abro los ojos lentamente, siento como todo pasa lento, volteo hacia un lado y veo que estoy cayendo, yo estaba mas mareada por la explosión,

por más que quería no podía reaccionar, siento como las gotas de lluvia y mi sangre escurre un mi piel, junto con el sonido de mi corazón palpitando,

el sonido se apodera de mi mente, escuchándolo más intenso , en un esfuerzo de tener los ojos abiertos veo desde el edificio en llamas a Soarin viniendo a toda velocidad a salvarme.

Estaba mas cerca del suelo, yo sabia que el no lo iba a lograr pues estaba lejos de mi.

Cierro los ojos pensando en todos los momentos buenos que pase, una lágrima de mis ojos sale pues imaginaba el dolor que iba sentir instantáneamente al tocar el suelo.

Doy un ultimo suspiro y ...

😱😱 **tendrán que esperar hasta el otro capítulo para saber si se salvara o no...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Este es el último capítulo** ;)

Es un poco corto pero bueno..

... Siento caer en el lomo de alguien, como era posible que alguien me hubiera salvado de tan Semejante caída lo único malo y más doloroso de ese momento es que al caer boca arriba sobre el provocaron que se me encajaron mas los vidrios de mi pecho haciéndome sentir como los vidrios atravesaban mi piel causando un dolor insoportable.

por el dolor , siento como mis fuerzas se van cayendo en un sueño profundo

Al despertar estoy en una camilla vendada del pecho, alas y cabeza, tenía un dolor inigualable, quería llorar, no podía creer que seguía viva, ese momento fue tan perturbador, esa sensación de cómo el alma se sale del cuerpo, esa sensación de ya no tener esperanza, esa sensación de... No decirte adiós

mis amigas entraron a la habitación preocupadas, me limpie lo ojos para que no me vieran llorar ,al verme todas empezaron a preguntarme si me sentía bien.

\- no en verdad, me duele todo - dije débilmente

\- Ya te mejoraras cariño - me dice rarity llorando

\- gracias... Pero, alguien sabe que fue lo que exactamente paso? - dije preocupada

\- ¿sólo sabes que hubo una explosión en la fieta y que soarin te salvó?- dijo twilight

\- en donde está el? - pregunté

\- Está esperando afuera - dice applejack

\- me pueden dejar a solas con el? - dije

\- claro dashie, te esperamos - dice pinkie( con el cabello lacio)

Las chicas se retiraron y soarin entró

\- ¿como estas dashie? - me preguntó preocupado

\- mejor ..creo- le dije sonriendo

-supongo que eso está bien - dice el

\- que te pasó a ti? - le dije al notar que estaba un poco quemado de la cara y piernasti

\- no mucho comparado contigo - dice acercándose

\- sabes qué pasó? - dije recostándome

\- sí...después de la explosión tu te estrellaste contra la ventana y saliste volando, yo segundos después desperté y vi que todo estaba en llamas y algunos ponies estaban tirados en el suelo, voltee hacia ti pero no estabas, solo la ventana rota, supuse que te habías estrellado, sin dudar iba a ir Por ti aunque mis alas estaban un poco quemadas ,me fui volando en picada, te vi cayendo y te grite pero no reaccionabas, ya estabas cerca pero te pude alcanzar haciendo que cayeras en mi lomo, pero te desmayaste, corrí hacia el hospital para que te ayudarán, llame a tus amigas para que vinieran - me platicó

-Oh... Y hubo heridos? - le pregunte angustiada

\- no lo sabeos - dice

\- y que más pasó? - le pregunte

-después el doctor dijo que estabas muy grave porque los vidrios casi llegaban a tu corazón, y que te harían un cirugía para quitar los vidrios pero que no estaban muy seguros de qué sobrevivieras, oero que todavia hay riesgo- dice muy triste

\- gracias Soarin por rescatarme - dije sonriéndole

me acerque hacia el para darle un beso pero estaba muy débil y me dolía la cabeza, el se acerco al notar eso pero cuando a pocos centímetros de juntar nuestros labios... empecé a ver borroso, mi corazón latía my rápido que hasta lo sentía, me sentía muy mareada, la sensación de sofocamiento por no tener suficiente oxígeno ,Sentía como perdía control de mi cuerpo, no podía hacer nada por más que luchaba

Supongo que ahorita es el momento perfecto para decírtelo...

\- te a...mo - le susurre mientras soltaba mi cuerpo

caí en la cama ya sin pulso pues la gráfica marcaba recto, miraba a soarin desde atrás, él estaba espantado...llorando

preocupado grito por ayuda a mis amigas y de un doctor

Le explico lo que pasó y mi reacción, el doctor se acercó y me reviso..

En un momento dejo de hacer la revisión , volteó hacia mis amigas y a soarin, con la mirada agachada y un tono serio

\- lo siento mucho, pero me temo que la Sra dash a fallecido - dijo el doctor

\- q-que? - dijo soarin afónico

mis amigas estaban llorando mientras miraban al doctor y a las enfermeras intentando revivirme.

Yo.. Yo seguía ahí mirando,no comprendía lo que pasaba, si estaba muerta o con vida pero no podía hacer nada, les llamaba, les gritaba pero todo fue en vano, se acercó una enfermera y dijo que nos fuéramos a la sala de espera.

Minutos después mis amigas y Soarin estaban en la sala de espera .

Llego el doctor para darle la noticia a mis amigos que ya me habían declarado sin respuesta y sin un método para revivirme , yo veía como mis amigas lloraban, lo cual me partía el corazón...

pero por otro lado Soarin, estaba paralizado, asustado. el salió del hospital, yo lo seguí hasta su casa.

llego llorando, arrepentido , enojado ya que el me había guiado a la ventada.

El repetía - ¿porque ?, ¿porque?!, todo es mi culpa.!

Minutos después de enojo y llanto fue a su cama quedándose mirando a la luna a través de su ventana , yo no podía quedarme a si, el estaba muy adolorido, no podía hacer nada... Ni siquiera despedirme

Me acerqué a la ventana, sintiendo su mismo dolor..

Pero... Que es esto?, me pregunté al notar que mi respiración se apañaba en el vidrio

Soarin se acercó, como pudo ser esto posible? Estoy muerta, ni siquiera podría hacer que me escuchara

\- ¿Rainbow? - preguntó al vacío de la habitación oscura

Abrió la ventana dejando entrar el aire y moverle la melena.

sonrió y se fue a dormir.

Yo sigo aquí ,siempre con el, pues el sabe que lo estaré esperando.

 **FIN**


End file.
